eterniaroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Tournament
A Grand Tournament is a special, country-wide event, that is endorsed by all villages of Valmasia and known powers. Warriors from across the land are permitted to attend, to earn glory and duel to emerge as "Paladin". __TOC__ Paladin The term paladin is used to define a champion in Valmasia, whether they're country-wide, or restrained to a respective village. The Grand Tournament is hosted to decide the former. Known as the Paladin of Valmasia, the champion will typically enjoy excellent perks. A vast amount of secret knowledge becomes obtainable by them, in reward for their victory, and permitted out of respect; this usually involves all classified magical information that the villages posses. In addition to this, great wealth and fame is another perk; rich nobleman will often pay heavy coin to meet with the country's paladin. Past Paladins of Valmasia Dated and summarized, past paladins include the following: Essam Clinnur (170AC) - With Lysterg's rule as the first High King, Valmasia was united. Essam Clitur, a poison magi, was the warrior that became champion, defeating over two hundred skilled Magi to claim his prize. He was known as ruthless and cunning, often killing his opponents in a harsher time when such things were permitted. Lancelot Cart (295AC) - As Arthor Pendragon's most able warrior, Lancelot employed an advanced fighting style deserving of his elite status. As a master of all weapons, scriptures say that he summoned his weapons out of thin air, mid-battle, switching out and changing his fighting style in an instant, often leaving the target unable to keep up. Hercules (301AC) - Dubbed the 'son of Kraus' due to his unnatural physical prowess. Even as a toddler, Hercules was said to have wrestled and defeated full-grown men. As an adult, he was 7 feet tall and possessed a build of thick, unbreakable muscle. In battle he wielded a gigantic magical club, which had the ability to increase its weight-- before the club hit its target, it became a few tons heavier, instantly crushing the most sturdy of warriors. Samaan Nitur (313AC) - A time magi, who had such mastery over his time stream, that he could disappear and re-appear at will, several times within a few seconds. Due to such ferocious speed, he earned the name "Blue Phantom". Samaan complimented his time magic using magical explosives, which he dropped throughout the battlefield while his opponent was unable to see due to the unique teleportation method. Achilles (324AC) '- Shocking all, Achilles emerged as champion despite being only a lad of sixteen. His victory certainly wasn't a fluke however, because not a single contestant could match his prowess for combat. Many believed him to be the reincarnation of Arthor Pendragon. He went on to decorate the history books with tales of his adventures, ranging from bathing in the blood of a phoenix and becoming physically invulnerable, to defeating many great beasts. '''Achilles (336AC) '- Once again, nobody could best Achilles. He claimed his title as champion a second time. '''Achilles (360AC) - For the third time, at an age of fifty-one, Achilles won the Grand Tournament. After this, he announced that he wouldn't be returning to attempt to reclaim his title, wishing the youth of tomorrow luck. Atalanta (370AC) - The first female paladin, Atalanta was not to be underestimated. She stated that she was married to her sword, and had no plans for men -- unless a warrior could defeat her in single combat. None did. She employed a specialized magic that empowered her armor with mana, to the point where it became unbreakable -- much like the great will she was known for. After her victory, inspired women in Valmasia began practicing combat, starting a change that would eventually lower the difference in gender by a fair margin. No tournaments were hosted due to the One Hundred Year War. Thera Lockrue (550AC) - Known as the 'yellow monk' for his mastery of lightning magic and wisdom in old age, Thera showed that accomplished magi could be potent regardless of lost prime. Suzume Yuuka (585AC) - A female dark magi. Bain Veno (600AC) - A crazy warrior that had an iron jaw. Literally. Simon Nielstrum (630AC) Setsuka (655AC) Artorias (690AC) ' '''Meilin (725AC) '- A Nekomata warrior, mostly unheard of prior to the tournament. She went on to become known for her skill with energy magic, and married High King Zachariel Melym. In the next tournament, she was defeated in the first round by her mentor, motherly figure, and champion, Kaede Materis. '''Kaede Materis (730AC) Meliudas (753AC) '- The right-hand man of Uriel Melym - and ironically an enemy of the then-current Empress - sweeps the entire colosseum and its spectators, defeating an ensemble of exceptional Magi such as Hakim Najeer and more through thick and thin. '''Meliudas (765AC) '- A bare-handed victory by the reigning Champion, Meliudas, who yearned for the grip of Almace even in his later years. '''Chandra Avarain'' (780AC) ''-''' Offspring of Eurus Avharain and Katrina Grey-Tsuki, Chandra suprisingly emerged as Champion of Valmasia in her late teens, defeating a fifteen year old Ouriel Melym in the finals. She later ascended to the Bysonian throne on her brother, King Lloyd Avharain's passing. 'Ouriel Melym (786AC) ' 'Anariel Melym (803AC) '- The youngest Champion of Valmasia, at age 12, and then Princess of Danarium. 'Anariel Melym (814AC) ' 'Bailey Drahomir (822AC) ' 'Ersa Avharain (841AC) ' '''Claude Este (855AC) Claude Este (868AC) Adelaide Hirano (912AC) Modern Tournaments Grand Tournament XVIII Held in the year 730 AC, under High King Zachariel Melym. *First Place: Kaede Materis of Danarium *Second Place: Uriel Melym of Danarium *Third Place: Meliudas Eques of Danarium Grand Tournament XIX Held in the year 765 AC, under a divided Valmasia. * First Place: Meliudas Eques of Danarium * Second Place: Sariel Melym of Danarium * Third Place: Millie Tsuki of Danarium Grand Tournament XXI Held in the year 780 AC, under a divided Valmasia. * First Place: Chandra Avharain of Byson * Second Place: Ouriel Melym of Danarium * Third Place: Azeil of Alteros Grand Tournament XXII Held in the year 786 AC, under a divided Valmasia. * First Place: Ouriel Melym of Danarium * Second Place: Carl Hastings of Nostvale * Third Place: Sishio Hirano of Nostvale Grand Tournament XXIII Held in the year 803 AC, under a divided Valmasia. * First Place: Anariel Melym of Danarium * Second Place: Finn Hastings of Nostvale * Third Place: Ezariel Melym of Danarium Grand Tournament XXIV Held in the year 814 AC, under a divided Valmasia. * First Place: Anariel Melym of Danarium * Second Place: Karlia Mimir of Tilandre * Third Place: Finn Hastings of Nostvale Grand Tournament XXV Held in the year 822 AC, under Empress Aria Hirano * First Place: Bailey Drahomir of Frostvale * Second Place: Tinker Falco of Nostvale * Third Place: Grand Tournament XXVI Held in the year 841 AC, under a divided Valmasia. * First Place: Ersa Avharain of Danarium * Second Place: Iezabel Gorgwain of Alteros * Third Place: Hercules Falco of Nostvale Grand Tournament XXVII Held in the year 854 AC, under Ordinem Athena Rosengard. * First Place: Claude Este of Alteros * Second Place: Mitsuhide Ninetails of Tilandre * Third Place: Citali Sakete of Alteros Grand Tournament XXVIII Held in the year 868 AC, under the Regent of Tilandre, Ose. * First Place: Claude Este of Alteros * Second Place: Lucas Silvertongue of Danarium * Third Place: Folka of Frostvale Grand Tournament XXIX Held in the year 912 AC, under High Chancellor Johannes LeJean. * First Place: Adelaide Hirano of Nostvale * Second Place: Ana Roh'hi'tin of Tilandre * Third Place: Hibiki of Tilandre Grand Tournament XXX Held in the year 924 AC, under High Chancellor Demeter Rosengard. * First Place: Zosha of Danarium * Second Place: Emmet Avery of Danarium * Third Place: Hermione Augustine of Danarium Almace Almace is a legendary sword that fights against the effects of depravity. It is designed to return to a hidden when a new Grand Tournament is announced, or if there is no Champion of Valmasia during the times. Category:Culture Category:History